When the past catches up to the present
by rabbit-miza
Summary: Rex accompanies Caesar to La Selva to investigate weird nanites activity. There they'll meet some of Rex old buddies from the episode "Outpost".
1. Chapter 1 Mission Accepted

Chapter one- mission accepted.

**This is the first chapter out of a few i intend to write. The purpose of this fanfiction is to give Caesar more screentime. Plus i really want to see him and Valentina interacts with each other. However, the best that i can get is whatever comes from my head. So, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as i do writing it.**

**Plus: A special note to Flicker'sOwner. Thank you for making me hooked into this show and it's fandom and I'm sorry for being away for so long. T_T**

**Disclaimer: The names and characters in this FF belongs to MoA and has nothing to do with reality or the people in it. Yes, that sounds good enough.**

**Author is not a native speaker of English and proofread this on her own. Therefore, apologies for the mistaken tenses. Mistake will be corrected when noticed. :)**

"After the world wide cure event things have been quiet in one of the providence sector," White says. His image was projected on the screen.  
"Yeah right. If you say 5 attempts by totally random dudes trying to rule or destroy the world quiet," Rex said as he stood aloof and relax.  
White glared at the teen. He didn't like being interrupted even if the two were on the same page.

"If you would so kindly let me speak," White said sarcastically. "I was talking about the situation in a small town in La Selva. The whole area has been closed off from the rest of the world from an unknown source. However we recently intercepted a video message from the providence representative in the area, even though all we got from it was static and the name of the agent who transmitted it. Since then we've been trying to get into contact with Agent Oso but-"

"Agent Oso? I wonder how he's been doing."

"Ahem!" White cleared his throat in annoyance. "If you will please…! We can't contact anyone. Not even the locals."  
A new window pops up next to white's face now. There was a map of the country and several ominous looking blue dots filled 80% of the screen.  
"Satellite scan shows an anomaly in nanites activity in the surrounding area." White continued to drone on. "The town is an island in the middle of a thick layer of nanites mist. We've figured that this mist is the thing that short circuit any signal we send its way."

Rex's head began to nod in sleepiness.

"REX!" White shouted to a snoring Teen.

"HuH! What?" Rex snapped to reality. "When I speak you yell at me, when I keep quiet you yell at me. Make up your mind man..."  
White stared disapprovingly.  
Rex noticed and said awkwardly "oh. Ahaha. Did I just...say that out loud? My bad."

"Focus rex! This is very important! Six or Holiday won't be there to cover your behind this time around. So you better prepare for this mission!" he finished off.

"About that...Where IS Six and the Doc anyway?" Rex said as he looked around the white room.

"Six is on another mission with Holiday in the Arctic. So I doubt they'll be able to drop everything and come to your aid. Bobo-" white stressed before Rex could even ask about his simian sidekick, "said he isn't going there again. You'll leave in the next hour. I suggest you listen carefully then go pack up quick."

"Well that's just fantastic!" Rex said sarcastically throwing his arms up. "I bet everyone didn't want this silly check-up mission. I'm sure it's just some technical problem." he crossed his arms and looked sideways.

"Well then," white said un-amused by the teen's lack of cooperation. "I guess I have no choice but to let Caesar go alone."

"What?" Rex said as he looked at white knight without turning his head.

"He did seem to be very interested in the nanite activity there. Plus, you might not know this but Caesar was the first to discover the message from Agent Oso. When he showed me the recordings, I thought it was only a miscommunication problem too. but-" White knight pause seeing as Rex was now on the edge of his seat. He knew that when Caesar's name crops up things becomes complicated.

"The signal was sent 5months ago right after the world wide cure event. And it has been playing in a loop ever since. What we thought to be several videos were actually just...one."

Rex was really on his seat now. This new information caught his attention. "Let's see, a message calling for help but was intercepted by an unknown party, no way to contact the people living there, weird nanite readings; Caesar is interested in it. Sounds like one horror movie," Rex said as he rubs his chin trying to play detective. "Have you sent-"

"the local enforcer are still trying to get through the mist but none of them have returned." White knight answered as he had anticipated Rex's question.

"Whoa. Sounds... Hey, wait a minute. You're not trying to pull my leg are you?" with one eyebrow raised.

"Do I look like I love pulling your leg?" White knight breathes out a long tired breath.

Rex had a hundred sassy comeback to that one but white faster and quickly said "Don't...just don't humour me Rex" while rubbing his forehead.

"Look. Caesar may be a genius but he can't talk to nanites. Plus he has no training in combat. He won't survive long in whatever is in there. And even though he is a genius, he's even worse than you when it comes to getting things done...the right way! At least you only destroy buildings and properties. Caesar...he's capable of destroying the world and he might not even realize it."

"So...uh..." Rex started but then white continued.

"He's leaving in an hour..." White leaned in his chair now. "...with or without my permission."

Rex opens his mouth again but again he got cut off by white knight.

"SO," White stressed as he leaned in to gain a more serious effect. "I need someone from providence to go along with him and make sure he doesn't mess things up and create one of those doomsday devices by accident."

"Oh!" Rex said finally "you just need a lackey to babysit my bro huh."

"That and to figure out what happened. But seeing as you'll have little chance to do the latter, I'm secretly counting on Caesar to. You need to make sure he does so,"

"Well...what if I said no?" Rex said childishly.

"And let your brother walk into that Bermuda triangle alone?" White said with a smile of victory.

"Ooouuu. You're good. Fine, I'll go. But you owe me one long holiday for this. I mean...the spring break is almost starting!"

"Finish the job and you can live in any party you want. I don't care."  
With that white knight left the conversation.

Rex did a fist pump. Party! Then he made his way to his room all the while thinking, 'maybe I should have recorded that last part.'

(huhuhu...end of chapter one? Where's Caesar? In chapter two? Plus I don't know if valentina and oso is from... I'm just guessing... Sorry again for any misspelling. ^v^


	2. Chapter 2 A bumpy pod ride

Chapter two - A bumpy pod ride

The portable lab swiftly flew in the sky. There was one Hispanic man who was driving the vehicle while the other was a teenage boy sitting with both hands behind his head with a somewhat sleepy face.

"It was nice of you to come with me Rex but I thought you were going to some party with your friends." the Hispanic man said.

"Oh I'm going but it'll start in another couple of days so I still have time to wast- uh spent with you." Rex said awkwardly and gave a big yawn.

"I don't know little brother. I might take a while to finish some business at this place I'm going to." Caesar says and turns the ship a bit.

"White already told me. It's about that mist and video right? How hard can finding the cause be? I bet they already know how to stop it but needs someone like me." Rex said with his usual confidence or arrogance.

"Actually mijo, that mist is programmed nanites with harvesting capabilities. I scanned the area again earlier this morning. They're very dangerous to living organism."

"Meaning..."

"Just imagine something like putting your hand in a pond infested by starving piranhas."

"Mrrah," Rex pulled a face. The image of white skeleton bone of his hand was as clear as day in his head.

The craft shook a bit which threw Rex off his chair.

"What was that?" the boy said as he grips the head rest in an attempt to repositioned himself.

"Turbulence," Caesar replied as a matter of fact.

The view outside looked normal when static and a voice in Spanish buzzed through the speakers. "Bzzzt...land your ship...bzzzt...you're going in the red zone...bzzzt...it's too dangerous beyond this border...bzzzt."

It was hard to make out what the voice was saying with all that interference. Caesar pressed a button on the dashboard and said in fluent Spanish, "This is Caesar Salazar. I'm here for a personal research. I'm highly aware of the dangers ahead but don't worry, we'll be fine." he switch off the intercom and look at Rex "as long as we don't have immediate contact with the nanites in the mist," he said in English and gave a small chuckle.

Rex gave his brother an odd look when suddenly the ship shook violently again and he avert his eyes to the screen. The view on the screen suddenly changes from a clear day to nothing but hazy white mist. Then a few minutes after they entered the misty like atmosphere all power in the ship stop working one at a time and they start to fall slowly.

"Oh-uh," Caesar said and Rex yelled "I don't like the sound of that,"

"the nanites must've caused it. Re-routing back up power to the main engine," Caesar said mostly to himself as Rex seems to pre occupied with the seat-belt.

"It's not working. The signal is being jam too."

"What do you need a signal for?"

"To scan whatever is in front of us."

The craft lurched downwards and up as it struggles between losing power completely and attaining what little sorry excuse of power it has.

"Because we're crash landing and it would be nice to know that we're not going straight into a building... or the side of a hill." Caesar said as a matter of fact. He gripped the handle and pulled up hard. The last of the power fail and they plummet to the ground gradually.

The lab broke through the mist at a dangerous speed. Yet, somehow it managed to crash into the town square with nothing more than just a bump and a screaming sound of metal and ground. Of course it did a couple of flips too but miraculously stops the right way up. People approached it slowly expecting the lab to come back to life and pounced on the nearest man. "What sort of contraption is this?" they would utter and muttered among themselves until one particular man would break away from the group.

The said man ran in the opposite direction and out of town. He kept going till he reached the forest. He stops to catch his breath as some people nearby, who saw him running madly, came by to ask what has happened.

"A ship... Fell from within the mist..." he says hastily in between gasp for air. "Tell Oso quick!... Help has come!"

The man collapses from fatigue. A few men ran away to the Providence's building while a few others tend to the ailing messenger.

Atlas the message arrived to the ears of one man who have been waiting patiently, providence agent, Oso.


	3. Chapter 3 Reaquainted meet Oso

Chapter 3 - Reacquainted

Rex's head spun around as he came to. He was sprawled on the floor with one leg up on the chair. Rex came to his senses quickly and remembered the ordeal he went through.

"That...was not...urgh...Fun." rex said. He slowly got to his hands and knees but as he tried to get up a searing pain shot through his head.

"Yeouch. Urgh. Next time, a ten minute heads up would be nice bro." Rex looked around but he couldn't find Caesar anywhere in the cockpit.

A sense of urgency shot through his body as Rex hurried to his feet. There was a tone of panic in his voice when he called out "Bro!"

The door of the cockpit lay open. "Caesar!"

Could Caesar have been hit and thrown out of the cockpit?  
He quickly shot out into the interior lab. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Caesar with goggles on tinkering at a device on the table.

"What are you doing?" Rex said cautiously.

"Oh! You're up? You were unconscious for a whole 15 minutes. I didn't want to wake you up. You look so peaceful."

"Well, did you even check to see if I were dead? Or worst! I could've lost my memory or something and you left me on the floor? Bro, not cool."

"The floor?" Caesar gave a dorky laugh that's a cross between a snort and a gasp for air.

"Of course I checked on you, mijo. You were fine. So I left you on the chair for a while. You must've rolled over."

"Right. Wait, 15 minutes? Why aren't we outside yet? And seriously, what are you doing?"

"The power loss and the landing triggered the lock in mechanism. We're locked in here until someone outside can break opens the door. Plus, while we crashed landed I thought of a way to bypass the electric to the-"

"ok, forget my last question," Rex said impatiently.

Then sure enough there was a faint tinkering at the door.

"They just started so I'm guessing it'll be quite some time-"

"Forget that! You got me!" Rex puts his hand on the door and blue lines spread across it. Then sound of tiny machine vibrates through the silent. Then the sound of tiny clockwork device, which marks the intricacy of the lock mechanism, purrs and clanged through the metal wall.

The door opens and one person standing outside was none other than Oso, the man who first greeted Rex and Bobo last time.

"Rex! Haha!" he dashed in and hugged Rex tightly, "It is you! I never thought I'd see you here!"

"Hey-" rex breathe as the man squeezed the air out of him.  
"Can't...breathe...!"

"Oh! I'm sorry mi amigo. I was just so happy to see you."

"I can see that...or...eeew. Smell it,"  
Rex stepped back a bit a hand covering his mouth and nose while the other massaging his abdomen.  
Caesar took the goggles he was wearing. They both look at the man standing in front of them.

Honestly, if anyone asked about Oso, they would say he was a man of romance; a strong and healthy man; Calm and confident with a smile on his face. But there on that day, was a man on a very unhealthy diet, scruffy beard and baggy eyes. The good thing about the sight was the way he stood; strong and confident, and the smile.

"Forgive me for my body odor. Things here have not been kind to let a man have even the luxury of a bath."

"No, do not apologize. It is us who should be sorry. If only I had transcribed the data sooner. All of this wouldn't happen," Caesar said.

"What is done is done. There is no longer a reason to fret now that providence knows about the situation." Oso said solemnly. "By the way, have we met before? You look familiar." he said to Caesar.

"Oh no. I don't think you have met him. He's my brother. It's probably his first time here." Rex said casually.

"Actually mijo, I have been here before. But that was a long time ago." Caesar said to a much amused Rex.

"Well. Is there anything else you're not telling me?" he said exasperatedly but Caesar just raised his shoulder in reply.

"I am Oso," said the providence agent as he extended his hand to Caesar. "By chance, you are not called Senior Haha, Bobo Haha, are you?"  
Oso asked as Caesar shakes hand.

"No, I'm not," Caesar answered coolly.  
"My name is Caesar Salazar. The one you are asking is back at the HQ. Still...a monkey."

"ah, I thought the worldwide cure event have cured the nanites out of senior Haha turning him into the man he once was. It was a theory I had in mind." Oso said.

"Good theory." Caesar replied.

Before both men could start another weird conversation Rex insist Oso take them to the Providence building set at the boundary of the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4 The situation in La Selva

Chapter 4- The situation so far...

There was at least a few hours before the sun sets by the time they reached the providence security building. It was because Caesar insist not to leave the lab with the open door in town. Oso being a gentleman to most people agreed to help Caesar drag the lab to the temporary HQ. Of course Oso and his men did all the hard work. Caesar tried to help but the other men reassured him it was better that he went and get the energy back up. Plus, they wanted Caesar out of the way. Fortunately for Oso and his men, chasing Caesar away to his lab proved to be a good thing as the power came back halfway to the HQ.

Oso led Rex and Caesar to the main room where most action happens. As they move down the hall, Rex noticed that a few rooms had caged animals.

"Hey, what's with the animals?" he casually asked.

"They're wounded. Found not so far from where we are. Some tried to get past the mist barrier. A good friend of yours is looking after them. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you too." said Oso much to a lost Rex.

"intriguing but it's not mist. it's concentrated nanites." Caesar chipped in.

"i know my friend but in times of desperation you tend to not think of details."

As the get closer to the main room a voice rang out that gave many goosebumps.

"i will kill you if you so dare touch the furs on those endangered animal!" someone shouted from behind the door.

"i am not afraid-" a man's voice screamed back but a whip suddenly smack against the ground and things fell. The scream of surprised and scared men erupted, followed by them crashing through the door. They almost ran Rex over but he jumped knocking into Caesar just in time.

A figure of a woman step into view gripping the door frame, as though to hold herself back, and yelled, "That's right! Run you yellow bellies! Next time I'll aim for your-"

"Valentina!" Oso cuts in before the slender young lady could scream profound words to the men. "Look who's here?"

Valentina looked with her usual scowl and the brothers looked back. Rex, who was in front of caesar, waved awkwardly, "Hey..."

Valentina eyes went huge and called "Rex?". She hurried to the boy and grab his shoulder as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rex! It is you!" she smiled. Then a thought pass through her head as she saw the boy smiled back. She frown and started a series of spanish ramblings beginning at how he didn't show up to rescue them up to the how she had to stand oso's desperate no-bath plan. "and don't think i forgot about that time you spit on me!" she finished off with a huff.

"Argh. Can't believe you remember that!" Rex blushed while Caesar chuckled sheepishly and whispered "that is one chica not to mess with,"

Valentina then noticed the man behind rex.

"Who's he? Your clone?" Valentina asked impatiently with hands at hip.

"Oh. Nuh. His my bro. Valentina... Caesar, Bro...Valentina." Rex said as he move to let the two face each other.

Caesar moved while extending his hand but Valentine was too quick. She stepped up front quick and invaded Caesar's personal space.

She jab him on his chest with a finger and threatendly said "You look familiar. Like you owe me something."

"I...think you got the wrong person. I would remember a pretty seniorita like yourself."

Valentina was caught off gaurd and her face turned red. Oso and a few men chuckled silently which made Valentina huffed and strutted into the room calling out "we don't have time for this!"

"she's...fierce." Caesar said and the other men nod in agreement.

They soon regret stalling when Valentina roared for them to hurry into the room.

"i know you've just arrived. But the situation here doesn't permit any of us the luxury of rest anymore."

Oso showed a map of the area. It's filled with all types of scribbles and symbol.

"let me explain. This is us," he points to the only part still in it's original state. "and the red marking shows the barrier around us. There is no way in and no way out. Lately we notice that the mist has come closer to the town. We feel that by the end of the week the whole town will be engulfed completely and if that happens..." Oso went quiet.

"Like flesh in a piranha infested waters," Rex said.

"So it is true." Valentina said with a controlled voice. Her fingers curled into a fist and tremble slightly.

"How did you figure out about the nanites capabilities?" Caesar asked.

"At the beginning, many tried to escape but none returned. We can't get a clear signal on the radio. Then a raw meat tied to a rope and a couple of hours later told us what we need to know." Oso sat down. "we also calculated the rate of decomposition and found out that there were not enough time for a man to go through it without getting eaten...even in a jeep."

"What are the blue dots?"

"The blue dots are places where we found hurt animals. But the strange thing is they're not from here. Some are even endangered." Valentina explained.

"hmm..." Rex contemplated while rubbing his chin.

"what's here?" Caesar points to a location with no markings at all.

"nothing." a voice said solemnly.

Everyone turned to the source.

It was Valentina and she was eyeing Caesar intently.

She looked to the map before continuing, "well, that is what we like to believe. But nothing is very unlikely since every attempt to enter the jungle is stopped by them."

"Them?" Rex echoed.

"Them." Valentina leaned towards rex making him back up involuntarily.

"unknown creatures with beastly abilities. They're like wolves, always in a pack but walk like humans." Valentina continued.

Valentina moved away leaving Rex bug-eyed.

"werewolves...!" Rex whispered.

"That's not all. These creatures come once in a while and abducts people, especially women and children."

The room fell silent. Everyone was waiting for someone to speak. Caesar stared intently at the map. Rex looks like a lost puppy while Valentina observe Caesar only to look away when he looked at her.

At long last Oso gave a deep sigh. "We don't know what causes this but if we don't do something now..." Oso didn't finish the sentenced. Every head hangs in despair except for Rex and Caesar.

"Then we'll just have to fix it!" Rex stood and said confidently.

"That area is the only place left unchecked right?" he went to the map as people nod to affirm his statement.

Rex grins, "Then whatever or whoever is causing this must be hiding in there!". He grind his hand in the other as he voiced out his plan. "We'll just go in there and beat him..or it, till they stop making man eating nanites! Then game over."

Oso and the other man looked at rex with hope but then Caesar said something.

"It's not that easy Rex. Whoever is making these nanites are doing it on

purpose. If they think we are a threat they'll probably fasten the process."

"what are you saying?" Valentina ask cautiosly.

"The nanite that harvest cell, the abduction and the animals. It is all too familiar." Caesar stood up, "Give me 2 hours and i'll figure what's going on." and left the room.

"Who is that guy think he is!" some of the men would say with each other. Oso looks too tired to care and Valentina's eyes followed Caesar as he left. As soon as the scientist was clear from view she turned to Oso and said "I don't trust him. Maybe he's the one behind all of this."

"Hold up," Rex cuts in, "We just got here. How is it possible that he's the bad guy?"

People stopped to listen now as Valentina filled their heads with more doubt. "He knows something but he's not telling us. I don't trust him. He may be your brother, Rex. but he may still betray us all."

Valentina walked to the door and turned to the men in the room to remind them "I don't know about the rest of you but i'm going to keep a close eye on him." and walks away.

Oso gave a small chuckled "Something else has stirred today."

"Should i be scared?"

"No, but if i were your brother i would be careful what i say," Oso gave Rex a wink.

Author's note: more valentina and Caesar In the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5,0 Deja vu 5,1 I need samples!

_Author's note: This chapter has two parts. Both are concerning Caesar and Val._

_Edit: Ok...I just realized that i may have wrote the spanish parts wrongly. Thank you Feathered moon wings for correcting me..._

* * *

Chapter 5.0: Déjà vu?

Caesar sat at his computer doing multiple tasks at once. One moment he would type an equation or two and the next he would be looking through a microscope to his left. The sound of machine purring softly around him and the light from the screen throws shadows on the badly lit lab. The sky outside turns an eerie orange color and the wind blew through the busted door that won't closed.

Valentina went up on the small platform and walks in silently. Years of training made her move with ease without detection. She leaned on the counter behind Caesar and crossed her arms under her chest. She looked at him with a scowl.

'I could stab him and he wouldn't even know I'm here,' she thought to herself.

Then suddenly Caesar spoke, "I was right. The readings are all alike. This is amazing. To think that another person has completed it."

'He's talking to himself? What a loco.' she told herself. 'Hmm...Loco? That sounds familiar.'

Caesar looked into his microscope and stayed there for a good three minutes. Valentina was sure Caesar was stuck there and got a little bold. She steps closer behind Caesar as close she can and studied the features of his face.

'I don't know why but...his face... I feel like I've seen him before.'

"I'm sorry I lied," Caesar suddenly said and Valentina instantly moved back. 'Did he saw me come in?' she frantically thought but the idea was dismissed when the scientist uttered, "the nanites are behaving differently from what I hypothesized."

'Or maybe not.' Valentina felt silly for being alarmed. She turned and head for the door. When she got there, Caesar said "Leaving already? I still haven't thank you for keeping it a secret."

Her eyes grew big and quickly looked at Caesar. 'He did saw me come in!' but Caesar was still stuck to the microscope. 'Or maybe he's crazy.' She just didn't know what to make of this man. Yet, his words brought back memories. Cloudy, faded memories that has long been forgotten and somewhat painful.

She gambled and asked out loud "how did you know I was here? Did you saw me come in?"

Caesar didn't move for a while. Then he stood and massages the bridge of his nose. "Your reflection." he said as he faced the monitor. "I saw it in the computer over there."

"So you were talking to me all along?"

Caesar turned, "Of course I was. Did you think I was talking to myself?"

Valentina blushed slightly for she did think just that. "What did you mean by you're sorry you lied? Are you the one behind all of this?" Valentina stepped closer and gestured to the wall of nanites visible in the distant.

"No. I lied about not knowing you. Years ago you helped me remember. Here, in la Selva." Caesar waited for Valentina to move or say something. Then she got it.

"You! You're that loco!"

"You always call me that," he sighed. "Anyway, thank you for not telling Rex about that time."

"I didn't do it because of you." Valentina looked away. "That memory wasn't important to him at the moment I met him. It would only slow him down. Besides, he wouldn't believe a stranger he would hardly remember even if he did have his memories."

Caesar came closer, "I remembered you. I'm sure he would too."

Valentina blushed again and thanked the heaven that night has fallen.

"Why don't you so me a favor?" she said a bit hard, "Let's not talked about it ever again." she turned and whispered silently "It only brings me pain." with that she left.

That time more than 10 years ago, she had met Caesar and helped him rescue Rex. How could she have forgotten the man who manages to steal a piece of her heart? Her; Valentina, the one with a strong mind and big ambitions.

Caesar, as always, oblivious to what he had done, was pulled back to the monitor where a blinking label said 'Obsolete data'. "Ah, I need new samples." he mused and prepared the necessary tools.

Chapter 5.1 - I need samples!

An hour passed by and still no news from Caesar. Oso and his men went to strengthen the fort at the mouth of the jungle. Rex helped them a bit until he got bored and went looking for Caesar. He reached the lab and went up the small elevator. Everything about the lab looks normal except for the dents and scratches plus the open door.

"Bro, tell me you got SOME neyiu-," he paused as no one was inside the pod. "Caesar~!" He called out in a song. Rex checked the cockpit and under the table and even in the cupboard. "Something's not right. Caesar is always in his lab except-" Valentina's voice rang from the building, "YOU LOCO! GET BACK!"

Rex stumbles and flew out of the pod. He ran through the hall all the while uttering under his breath "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" he made it just in time to see a very awkward sight.

Caesar was holding his ground against Valentina who's obviously holding back from a clear murder.

"Whoa there. Take a deep breath you two. Now tell Rexy what happen." Rex tried to coax them to back off each other; well, maybe just Valentina.

"I was just taking blood samples mijo." Caesar turned innocently to Rex, "when she came in and step on my syringes!" He turned to Val holding his eyes to hers with a scowl.

"This bonita! Won't let me finish my work!" Caesar grumpily said.

"This loco is killing the animals! He was going to administer anesthetic to these poor animals!" Valentina countered while pointing to the poor snow leopard in the cage behind her.

"I have to! I need some blood samples. It's not even much." Caesar tried to reason.

"Don't give me that sorry excuse. You obviously have no idea what you are doing. Give a little anesthetic here, take some blood there and boom! Everything's dead." Valentina said with her hands flying about for emphasis.

"You're exaggerating! A little anesthetic won't kill the animals."

"But a little poison would! Beside I've been monitoring those animals since I found them. Anesthetic are like poison to them now!"

"Eso es ridículo!" (That's ridiculous!) Caesar spoke in Spanish out of frustration.

"¡No,tu eres ridículo!" (You're ridiculous!)

"¡No, tu eres la ridícula! Lo digo enserio!" (No, you are ridiculous! I'm serious!)

"tan graves como un gatito con una especie de lagarto!" (As serious as a kitten with a lizard!)

"Lo detesto. No a los gatitos, sino lo que me acabas de decir. Ahora muévete por favor, para que pueda terminar con esto" (I detest that. Not kittens, but what you just said. Now move please so I can finish this.)

Caesar placed a hand on Valentina's shoulder to push her aside. A move he regretted as Valentina grabbed his had twisted it along with his arm which left him in an awkward position and a whole lot of pain.

"Finish this some other way!"

"Ow Ow Ow!" Caesar cried in pain. "...and care to tell me how?"

"You figure it out. You're the scientist!" Valentina let go of Caesar whom promptly step back holding his hand.

"You've grown big but you still haven't change." Caesar yelled.

"What?" Rex and Valentina said simultaneously. The boy's to e was curious but the lady was offended. Then both She and Caesar looked at Rex and back to each other. 'I forgot!' Caesar thought. 'Rex doesn't know we know each other!'

"What do you mean I've grown if you've never met me before?" Valentina asked angrily; trying to cover for him. Caesar got the hint but badly tried to hide the fact they've met.

"I don't have to know you to know girls grow big!" Caesar said innocently. Rex and Valentina's mouth fell open. "You've become a taller version of a tiny you. Bossy and mean."

That's when they knew Caesar wasn't referring to Val's bust or boobs. Both felt ridiculous for thinking this man had any thoughts such as that. He clearly doesn't think that way.

"And don't asked how I know you were bossy." he looked at Rex hoping he too won't asked.

"Ok, ok. Enough of that. Let's hear what Val has to say. Ok?" Rex said as if talking to kids. Val and Caesar gave a sigh of relief. Rex didn't notice anything.

"Valentina, lets help Caesar get some blood samples so he can figure out what's going on. Ok." Rex moved closer ever so carefully. 'And I can go home and party!' he thought silently. At the rate they're going it'll be another week till Caesar decides to reveal anything. Since he likes to finish things first before ever telling the truth; agonizing as it is to wait. Rex had learned it the hard way on several occasions.

The scientist and the young lady both eased up a bit.

"Fine, but I told you already. Anesthetic works like poison now. 20 of these animals died because of it."

"Then how do you suppose we get the blood samples?" Caesar asked.

"Give me the syringe." Val snatched. The needle roughly. He went to the animals and called it over, talked to it a bit and had the blood sample within the minute.

"How...how did you do that?" Rex asked in awed.

"Years of practice and trust," she handed he blood filled syringe to Caesar. "Something Mr. Scientist here should practice on." she gave him a glare and left.

Caesar checked the blood. "Perfect. She's not so bad... If you minus the angry look and her loud threatening behavior." he smiled and walked away more amused in the blood.

"What? Just happened?" Rex wondered out loud as a hound howled in agony behind him.

To be Continued…

Next chapter: beast attacks! Caesar saves a warrior in Distress? Find out what Evil is causing all the malfunctioning nanites.


	6. Chapter 6 Attack of the werewolves

Chapter 6- Attack of the werewolves

"My brother's acting strange," Rex complained to Oso. They were sitting on the ground outside facing the fort. Oso was busy with a knife and a block of wood. "Ok, he's always strange but he's stranger here. Like, I don't know how to explain it." He sat and put both hand under his chin to support the weight. "What do you think Oso?" Rex asked as he stared at the fort illuminated by some old-fashioned torch. The Mexican man paused to look at the boy. Rex noticed his stare and exasperatedly said "Tell me you notice that my brother is strange. Right?"

"Strange?" a woman said. "He's more than strange Rex. He's a loco."

"Ah, Valentina. How nice of you to join us." Oso teased and went back to his wood carving.

"Right." he sighed and the decided to change the topic since she was there. "Hey, Val?" he whispered, "How'd Oso caught you? I thought you fled into the woods? Remember?"

"I didn't catch her, Rex." Oso answered instead. "We just made an agreement. All charges on her and her men are forgotten in exchange for her aid."

"And you believed him?" Rex asked not believing Val would do something like that.

"Yes, I did." she replied briefly and walked away.

"Maybe my brother's not the only strange thing here." Rex curled his leg and wrapped his arms around it.

"Woman, are always a mystery to us Rex."

A second later, "OSO!" a man shouted. "They come!"

Rex and Oso scrambled up when the man ran to them. Valentina had already taken out her whip.

"Don't let them leave with one of us again!" Oso commands. He put away the wood into his backed pocket but his knife remained in his right hand.

The night's air held this ominous feeling. A foreboding present floats with it. The sea was always quiet before a storm and it is the same before a battle. That night it was no different. The wind stopped and everything was quiet. Suddenly the wolf-beings jumped over the fort and pandemonium broke out. Five of them rushed forward throwing men to the ground. Everyone fought endlessly when another 15 of them came and some began to drag their victims.

Rex had his smack hands out and began slamming and slapping the beast away.

"There's too many of them!" Rex cried as howls and screams filled the night.  
"Brace yourself. This is just the first wave!" Oso as he took on two head on.

"Rex! You're not going to believe this! The nanites! They've been programmed!" Caesar yelled and ran into the middle of battle.

"Caesar~!" Rex gritted his teeth and struggle against one wolf. "I'm a little busy here!"

Suddenly A man flew pass right in front of Caesar. He felt a presence behind him and turned. Looking down on the man was a hairy beast breathing and growling; teeth barred showing white fangs and drools dripped from its mouth. Caesar stared a while and said "Do you think I can take some of your furs?"

The beast raised its left hand/paw ready to swipe when a whip wrapped around its wrist holding it back.  
Caesar stepped back and saw Valentina at the other end.  
"What are you doing!?" she screamed.

"I'm trying to make it trust me. So I can-"

"Ggyaah!" she pulled the beast back. It stumbles and escapes pouncing on another man instead.

Valentina walked swiftly to Caesar and grab him by the collar. "We are in the middle of battle! There is no time for samples!" she threw him back onto his bum and rushed to help some people who were being toyed with.

A second later Rex fell on his bum next to him. "Rex! There you are!" I've re calibrate the-"

"Yeah! Ok! That's nice!" Rex cuts in fending off a beast that was determined to bite Rex's face. "But I'm still busy!" He throws the creature a few good meters away. "Ha!" he yelled in triumph, "How'd ya like that!?"

Caesar kept his eyes on Rex when suddenly a woman screamed. Every eye turned. Valentina was being hoisted up on the beast's shoulder. Then, as if they were called back, every wolf retreated.

"Valentina!" Rex screamed and activated his boogie pack giving chase. He managed to grab the beast's tail and flung it, along with Valentina, back away from the fort.  
The impact on the ground separated beast from victim. Valentina groan, and tried to pick herself up but the beast was fast to pounce on her, determined to cause injury. Rex flew. Oso ran. Valentina froze. Things move so slow until something bizarre happen. A beam cuts through the air and blasted the wolf-beast backwards. The creature crashed landed and scampered away whining. Everyone was dumbfounded. They looked for the source of the beam and saw Caesar with an arm stretched in front of him. A hand-held device hums slowly in the outstretch hand. Valentina stared at the man. 'Him? How did he... Him!?' Her thoughts wavered.

The people pick themselves up as the last of the beast disappeared. No lives were lost that night.

"As I said earlier," Caesar stood while brandishing his device like a sword, "I re-modified the hand-held device to affect certain nanites. The same nanites found in the animals. Impressive si?"

He went to Val and extent his free hand. "Are you hurt?" he smiled.

Val took his hand but was at a loss for words. "No...Uh...I'm fine." she got up.

"You're cut!" Caesar noticed a dark line that went across her wrist. He promptly pulled her wrist for a closer look. "It's too dark out here. It could be deep." he said while moving her hand in search of better lighting.

"It's only a tiny scratch. Nothing serious." Valentina said bashfully. She felt very uncomfortable. The last person to show any concern for her never made her feel this embarrass. So why does she feel funny now?

"No." Caesar straightens a bit and pulled her hand up to his face. "Even a scratch could be dangerous. I have some medicine in the-"

"Caesar!" Valentina cuts in but her tone was different; much calmer.

Caesar looked up and their eyes lock. "It's only a scratch. I'll be fine."

Caesar didn't know how to react. Since he arrived she had this hostile aura towards him. So this is new. In the light of the night, the woman...looked different. His heart skips a beat. An anomaly he thought which is the cause of several checks up later.

Suddenly Rex flew in between them  
"Bro!" And the moment was gone. Valentina pulled her hand away and Caesar looked at Rex as though he had just appeared out of thin air.

"That was...awesome! Awesome as in you got the bad guy!"

But celebrations then were short near to non-existence. Oso came closer, "We need to come up with a plan. We can't afford to hold off another attack. You, my friend," Oso referred to Caesar, "need to tell us everything."

Hidden deep in the jungle lays a building camouflage with the environment. It isn't big but enough to fit in 30 people. The rooms in the buildings were divided for 3 specific purpose; a living quarter, a prison, and for science. The halls are dimly lit and each door is closed, some are even left untouched. At the middle of the building, in the biggest room, a lab filled with machines, computers and other weird products lay. There were no animals in a jar or a Frankenstein table, but there were 2 tubes large enough to fit a full grown man. One tube was on its side; connected by tube and several other devices to the next tube standing tall.

A man walks out of a connecting room. His face was hidden behind thick goggles. From the wrinkles visible on his face and the gray hair, there was no denying that he was old, almost in his early 70s'.

He went to the biggest computer and opens the surveillance camera, just in time to see his beastly minions come through the back door. The alpha beast made his way to the lab while the rest retired to the prison.

The door opened for the wolves as he stepped lightly into the room.  
"What do you have for me tonight? A man? A woman?...or just a child?" the weird man asked in raspy voice.

The wolf whined. It lowers its body intimidated by the man.

"What happened?" the man asked dangerously, anticipated that no catch had come from the beast's behavior.

The wolf whined even more than before and tried to back away but fears overpowers everything else and made it stayed. It knows the things it must do and must not do or else there will be pain.

The scientist turned and scanned the beast's eyes with an eye scanner radiating with red lights. The beast sat quietly knowing the consequences if it moved. Images popped on the screen; images of the battle. The man notice Rex and Caesar the most.

"Newcomers? How did they get pass the shield? The alarm should have notified me!" His voice grew angry. The beast whined even more afraid of the tone. "No matter. This is a good time to test my new poison. Cariff!" he issued to the wolf to come forward. "I have a new mission for you." He grins evilly and type in a new command. Electricity flew and machines hummed louder. The wolf howled in pain as a collar hidden at its waist electrifies it.


	7. Chapter 7 A flashback and The truth?

7- Flashbacks and The Truth?

_"This is my chair, my laptop, my small window with the view of the parking lot and oh! My picture of you and dad and the wolf pup i've adopted." a young lady said as she points to the object and picks up two photo frame._

_"I didn't know you could bring keep wolves as pets here?" said a middle age woman as she took one from the girl._

_"Oh no no," her daughter replied. "I don't really have a wolf pup. I just donate every month to the world wildlife foundation. Technically i share it with a few thousand other people. Its name is Cariff. Isn't he cute?_

_"A waste of money if you ask me," a man strode in. He looked around and settle by the window. "you shouldn't waste your time on such trifle beings. Look at what you've got! A good job a good place to stay. I'm so proud of you. You're doing exactly what i never achieved. Success!" he gave her daughter a smile but she felt uneasy. There was an awkward silence as none said anything until a young man barge through the doors._

_"Dr Sarah! Let me use your computer..ah...laptop!" he exclaimed as he turned the device to face him and plugged in an external hardisk. He type furiously on the laptop as Sarah's parents looked on. The father was annoyed at such rudeness while the mother smiled slyly at the youth handsome face._

_"And who is this Sarah?"_

_"This is Caesar," she said as the young man stood when the lady pulled at his arm. "He's my boss's son. He's doing his internship at the lab." _

_"Oh, hello dear. I'm Sarah's mother. You can call me Mom... Ah, i mean Martha."_

_"Caesar, meet my parents," the young lady said embarassed at what just transpired._

_Caesar didn't notice much as his eyes kept going back to the screen. _

_"A. Pleasure... Oh! That's not right! A pleasure to meet you two," he said pausing in the middle to type something down. He shook Martha's hand and extended to shook with the father too but the old man just grunted and stared. _

_Caesar didn't budge as he waited for the correct response until Dr Sarah pulled him away making him stumble backwards._

_"Anyway, Caesar's single. I MEAN BUSY! He's busy! So, Caesar! Why don't you ah go and...and do your internship thing in...another room!?"_

_"But," the young man started as he was pushed to the door._

_"Take my computer...laptop!" the young lady went back and shoved the device into his arms. Another pushed and Caesar found himself in the hallway and the door slam shut behind him. He didn't question what happen but made a mental note to return the now supposedly borrowed laptop to its owner later._

_"He's cute," said the mother._

_"He's rude!" said the father_

_"He's young," said the daughter._

_"Now who wants to dine at the best restaurant in town?" she said with a big grin trying to ignore the fact that the young man had ruined his first impression on her parents and her first day too._

* * *

Back in the dark room a picture froze on a picture of the battle earlier. Several other picture pops up around that one and it had the same person in it. Caesar Salazar. The old man placed a picture he was holding onto the keypad. In it stood five people; the Salazars and his daughter, a sandish brown haired girl wearing a labcoat. He grunted in disapproval. He felt angry at the fact that the man's face look the same as when he first met all those years ago. In a fit of rage he hit his fist on the table. Tears of hatred ran down his face. 'Why is he alive? Why isn't he the one still standing? Why not Sarah? My Sarah!' he thought as he hoped his wolf-beast will deliver the new virus he had created.

* * *

Things had settle at the temporary headquarters. Oso insist that Caesar reveal what he knows and the man agreed in one condition. The information he has is, to him, incomplete and only Oso, Rex and Valentina is allowed access to such data. He had included the woman in the group Because he didn't want to repeat himself. Plus he felt he may need more samples later. They gave him time to prepare but hewas beyond prepared. In one of the meeting rooms he showed his work.

"The nanites" Caesar began, "had been programmed for several functions. The ones we know now are found in the so called mist and animals. To steal energy, disrupt various wavelengths in the atmosphere and reverse certain qualities in living organism."

"So the reason anesthetic kills is because of the nanites?" Valentina asked for a reconfirmation.

"I'm afraid so." Caesar sadly replied.

Valentina avert her eyes with a look of pain etched on her eyebrows.

Caesar continued, "One of the commands was to mutate as we can see from the wolf-beings. However, it is evident that whoever is doing this still don't have total control. The nanites are decreasing in numbers. Only the one given the commands are causing disturbances."

"So if we were to destroy all the nanites creating the mist, it will disappear completely?" Oso mused over the information. He was thinking of a plan to fight back.

"Theoretically, yes, but there is no guarantee that the person behind this will just sit and watch."

"Then we have to take out the mastermind first! I think we've established that already," Rex gave up. "Is anyone even listening to me?"

Obviously not as Caesar continue to captivate the audience. "The mastermind isn't what I'm after. It's the main control computer that I want. If I can get to it, I can re-program the nanites to stop...and end what shouldn't even exist." Caesar walked to a window to hide his grim face.

Yet even if his face was turned and his reflection hidden from the others, they knew that Caesar meant business. He was keeping something else a secret that made Rex remember all the time he confronted Caesar in the re-creation of the nanite project. He went through endless sleepless night, wondering if he'll have to be the one to stop his brother by any means necessary. Searching for reasons to believe Caesar was good or for ways to save him if otherwise. Yet Caesar was actually carrying the weight of the whole world on his shoulder. Only then did Rex understand why his brother had to do what he did. Now it seems as though it is happening again. And in the months after the event, Rex has failed to understand one thing. How Caesar's mind works?

Valentina was the first to break the silence. "How do you know all of this?" she asked and stood making the chair screeched.

Caesar gave a diplomatic answer, "I worked on the nanite project. It is my job to know about them."

"I think you misunderstood me," Valentina went to him, grabbed his collar with both hands and pushed him towards the wall. "HOW. Do you know. All of this!?" she said stressing on certain parts of the speech.

Caesar looked at her eyes, then to Rex who has on his feet, ready to break them apart. But Oso was holding him back. There was look on Rex's face, that told Caesar how his little brother was ready to defend him if needed, but there was also a face that was torn between family and helping those who needed it. A naive look; honest and innocent. 'I have to protect him,' is what Caesar would always think, whenever he see his brother's face like that, 'It's my responsibility. It would've been what mom and dad wanted me to.' That moment he thought the same so he took the blame.

"I know only two people who have the equation that started this nanites anomaly." Rex felt nervous now. "Is it Van Kliess?" he asked hoping it is.

"No," he turned to Valentina and said "One has passed on. The other is..."

Rex worst fears came to life as Caesar finished his sentence with, "Me."

Valentina let go and backed away as though she had just notice she was touching something terrible and disgusting. Oso didn't say anything for he wasn't as judgmental as Valentina but Rex knew his brother and his past record. He usually built things that put his life and the life of the whole human kind in jeopardy. White knight was right to send Rex here.

"But you couldn't have done this!" Rex tried, "right?" but he was unconvinced his brother didn't have a hand in it as well.

"I can't explain it mijo. It's... complicated." Caesar felt tired and defeated. "You all just have to believe me. Even I don't know how the data could have been in another person hands."

"Maybe the other person isn't dead?" Oso asked.

"Maybe that person sold the data to another party? Con el dinero baila el perro!" Valentina accused.

(With money anything is possible)

"That's not possible. I know the other person. 'She wouldn't do that." Caesar said. If the sound of heart break could be heard, then the sound would come from the young Hispanic man.

"Then, what now?" Oso asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Here," Caesar placed some odd looking Mechanical earplug on the table. "Next attack; try to place one of these devices on the beast. It's a tracker. We can follow it back to its hiding place and sneak in."

Oso took one in his hand "Is it not tempting fate to let them attack again?"

"It is. But we can't show signs of rebellion just yet."

Caesar felt dizzy and stumbled as he took a step. The sleepless night up to that night had finally affected him.

"Caesar!" Rex came forward.

"It's just a headache. Don't worry. Please, Excuse me." And he left.

Valentina wasn't happy with the result. She followed him out to the hall and stopped him.

"I need to know. Who is the other person? Why are you so sure that he, I mean she couldn't have cause this!?" she impatiently cried.

"The truth is we might have had a hand in this indirectly. But the experiment we were working on was to help cure diseases not hurt people. The experiment was a failure and it was forgotten...until now." Caesar gave a long speech. He didn't want to face Valentina.

"You didn't answer my question! Who is she?"

Caesar turned and looked straight at Valentina. "She is my mother, Violetta Salazar," he said. Valentina was taken aback. Then she felt guilty for having though badly about the person.

"Please, don't tell Rex. He doesn't know that I'm trying to-" He paused.

"You're trying to clear you mother's name..." Valentina finally understood.

Caesar just nodded his head. Valentina felt awkward. She didn't dare look at the man after what she had said earlier. Caesar just stood there. Then they both spoke at the same time, "I'm..." and went quiet again.

"You, were saying?"

"I..." Valentina lifted her head and looked at him. He was looking at her; staring more like it. She didn't like the way he looked but had to apologize. Caesar was lost in his own world. He was wondering what was so different between the Valentina outside and the one in here. He couldn't put his finger on it but ruled out the lighting.

Suddenly something crashed through the window behind Val. The animals in the compound went crazy.

Val turned then shared a look with Caesar.

"Rex! Oso!" they both shouted and dashed for the room.

There were sounds of struggles, furniture being destroyed, Rex's build changing, Rex's battle cry and a beastly growl. They've reached the door, but it was shut tight. Caesar rammed it with his shoulder.

"It's no use! There's something blocking the door." he cried.

"Let me try," Valentina step back to make a running start.

"Don't! You'll dislocate your shoulder!" Caesar cried again but the woman took no heed. With a scream, she ran and jump kicked the door away. She landed gracefully but quickly stood while striking the ground with her whip. The impact not only shook the building as well as Caesar's whole being. "Aye Carumba..." he whispered under his breath.

"Oso!" Valentina cried as he saw the man slumped against the wall. "What happened?" She kneeled next to him.

"Re...Rex. He saved me," He struggle to say.

"Rex!" They heard Caesar cried and pushed away a cupboard that has fallen on his little brother.

"Rex? Stay with me mijo. Come, on you can do it." But Rex just grunted in annoyance and passed out. His face paled and several needles and scratch marks adorn his back and front.

* * *

After a while, Cariff the were-wolf returned, to the lab. It was out of breath and was heavily beated but had good news. Two had been taken out and the virus had been administered. The evil man smiled at the new footage he received. Though our heroes were fortunate as the image the man saw wasn't clear. He assumed Caesar and Rex was Cariff's victim.

"Take the pack out and patrol the area." he waved to Cariff and the beast left. "It's almost complete. Now all I need is a...donor."


End file.
